


Who to Trust

by Jevil_Joss



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Spoilers V7, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevil_Joss/pseuds/Jevil_Joss
Summary: Ruby talks to Yang about trust.Set during the Schnee Ball at Vol 7.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Who to Trust

Ruby sighed, leaning against a railing. "I'm glad I have you here, Yang."

Yang frowned, lowering the food from her mouth. She still couldn't figure out how to pronounce it, but it tasted good anyway. Still, she swallowed, saying, "Thank, I guess."

"It's just...I don't know who to trust." Ruby tapped her fingers together, then looked around, to see if anyone was close. "And it's not just Ironwood, either."

Yang leaned in closer. 

"I've...I've gotten a little more paranoid, I guess," Ruby continued. "When I gave Oscar the Relic, it wasn't because I felt like he should have it. It was because I needed to trust him. To prove that I could. And I've been second-guessing myself ever since."

"Oscar's trustworthy," Yang told her. 

"We said the same thing about Ozpin, didn't we?" Ruby said quietly. "We trusted Ozpin. And we trusted Cinder--hell, we chatted with Emerald! We saw her regularly, talked regularly!" Ruby shook her head. Yang popped more food in her mouth. "I've...even had mistrust in Blake and Weiss. I've had moments of doubt in them. I know they wouldn't have betrayed us...but...there's still that nagging doubt." She patted Yang's shoulder. "I'm glad I can trust you, no matter what, Yang."

"That's sweet," Yang said. She almost said that of course Ruby could trust Blake and Weiss. Of course she could trust Oscar. 

But Yang had betrayed Ruby. A chill ran through her. Ruby had trusted her. Yang, in turn, had gone around, _behind Ruby's back,_ and told Robyn about Amity Arena. Ruby, not seeing Yang's panic, smiled at her and walked off.

Meanwhile, the full force of what Yang had done hit her. She had betrayed Ruby's trust and told her secrets to Robyn. She just had to hope that Ruby never found out about it. Yang didn't want to be the one to hurt Ruby like that. To be the straw that broke the camel's back. 

She didn't want to make Ruby doubt, any more, who to trust. 


End file.
